


the self-destruct button

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [78]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Liz accidentally destroys one of Max's books.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: quick little doodles [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	the self-destruct button

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: liz accidentally destroys one of Max's books

Liz grimaced at the horrified squeak that came from her boyfriend.

Max was staring at the book like one would stare at a dead animal. His hands were pressed to the sides of his head and he was taking labored breaths, face gone a scary mix of pale and flushed.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I’ll get you another one.”

“It was signed by Terry Pratchett. You can’t just… get another one,” Max said, voice tight like he was trying not to yell. She almost wished he did if only to get it out of his system.

“I’m so sorry,” she said again. She didn’t know what else to say. She hadn’t meant to spill acid onto his copy of The Colour of Magic. The pages were worn from years of use and she’d seen him read that book more than a few times in the years she’d known him. She didn’t know how to fix it.

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” he said. Liz frowned even more as she watched him try to blink tears away. Fuck. “I’m just gonna… go lay down.”

“Max,” she sighed, reaching out for him. He stepped away from her. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It was an accident,” Max said with a nod, “I’m just gonna go take a nap.”

Liz watched as he slinked off before gently grabbing the book to see if any of it was salvageable. The cover was gone, but maybe some of his margin notes could be saved. Most of them were, but the signature was pretty much gone.

With a sigh, Liz ordered another copy online and decided she better become the world’s best forger if she wanted to fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
